My Shield
by Stardust63
Summary: Arya could not leave Sandor to die. But if she saves him, how will it change both of their futures? A FUTURE love story. ONE SHOT


A lot of folks enjoyed my last Arya/Sandor one shot fic. And I decided to make another. This takes place six years later and ARYA DID NOT LEAVE SANDOR. She did not go to Braavos and I AM changing a few things. I hope you enjoy. I know it may seem confusing, but it goes to flashbacks she is having and such..you'll get it!

…...

My Shield

…...

It's amazing how much can change in the matter of a few years.

_**Six years ago...**_

Arya Stark took one more look back at Sandor, who lay at the bottom of the cliff in his ripped armor and blood. She turned back and ran to her horse, but before she could mount it, she heard him yell, "After all I have done for you!" Arya closed her eyes and clenched the horses reins in her hands, but taking a deep breath and turning back. Upon her return, Sandor looked up at her and mumbled, "I was bringing you home."

"You were trying to sell me back like I was a pig."

Her frown did not leave her face as he gasped from the pain, "Just give me mercy." Arya looked at his leg and the bone coming through the skin before looking at his shoulder and then his face. When her eyes met his, she felt guilt of thinking of leaving him there. She shook her head and backed away, "I-I can't help you." Sandor watched as the little wolf ran off and he went to scream, but he was too weak.

…...

Arya rode for half an hour before she came upon a village, "Help! I need help!" A man came running from his home with many others. He grabbed the reins of her horse as she caught her breath, "Please, I need help. My-My shield is injured badly and I need someone to help me get him to a Maester." The man gave a nod, "Alright. Let me grab my satchel. Henry, Peter, come with me!" Arya waited on her horse, being watched by the women and children of the small village as the three men mounted their horses and began to follow her back to the cliff. When they arrived, Arya jumped from the horse and slid on the rocks and dirt to him, "Hound? Hound!" He did not open his eyes and she did not think twice before grabbing his face in her small hands,

"Sandor!"

She saw his eyes open slightly and a sigh of relief came from her, "I've brought help from a nearby village." A shallow groan came form his lips as the men came over and were trying to decide how to pick him up. The one she met first asked her, "What the hell happened to him? Looks like he was ripped apart by dogs." Arya pointed the fifty feet up, "We were ambushed up there and he was pushed."

"Fucking hell."

Within minutes, they got him on the back of his horse, who stayed at the top of the cliff, awaiting his master. It took them twice as long to return to the village because of the injured Sandor, but when they finally made it, he was carried inside of an old cabin and as Arya went to follow, she was held back, "You can't go in there, girl." She turned to see a busty woman holding her arm, "Let me go! I have to make sure he is alright." But the woman's grip tightened, "He will live. Come with me and I will get you set up."

…...

She waited for hours and within that time, she was bathed, dressed in new clothes, and fed. Arya could barely eat knowing that Sandor was a few doors down, in pain and nearly dead. She felt the guilt finally washing over her as she looked down at her bowl of stew.

"_**I was going to leave him there to die. He was saving me from danger and I was going to leave him."**_

Arya jumped from a hand being place on her shoulder, "He is awake and asking for you." Arya jumped up and ran from the room before she could be stopped again. As she entered the cabin, she heard him yelling, "Where the fuck is she?" She felt a bit of fear come to her as she thought he wanted to kill her, but then he spoke, "I promised her safety. Where is the girl?" Arya burst through the room, "I'm here." The two men holding him down turned to her as he stopped yelling and all stared at her. She felt a blush come to her cheeks as they let him go and left the room.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Sandor was trying to sit up in the bed as Arya made her way to a chair on the side of him. She stayed quiet because she didn't know what to say and Sandor saw her looking elsewhere besides the bed, "I wouldn't have blame ya for leaving me." Arya looked at him and frowned, "I-I was going to leave you there to die."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't." She smiled and looked down at his leg, "They got the bone back in, I see. Must have hurt." He nodded, "Like a sword going through the leg. He said I should be able to walk within a few days." Arya nodded and both remained quiet for a few moments. That was until Arya could no longer hold back what she wanted to say,

"I heard what you said to Brienne of Tarth. You know, about it not being about the money anymore. I didn't know if I could believe you. But then I thought about how many people you've killed since you took me." She looked at him for a brief moment and saw him just staring at her, "I guess I am trying to say thank you." Sandor snorted, "I don't need your thank you. Now, make yourself useful and bring me some wine." Arya smiled to herself as she stood and walked to the door, "Wolf bitch?"

She looked back at him, her hand resting on the door frame. She noticed him move around in the bed before sighing and mumbling, "It ain't about the money." Sandor saw her smile for the first time in weeks before she spun around and left him alone.

…...

That was six years ago.

Within those six years, Sandor and Arya made it to the Wall, where her brother Jon warmly greeted both of them. As they stayed in a small inn not far away, Jon had Sandor watch over his little sister, just as he did for that year. But as they were at the Wall, the mother of dragons arrived in Kings Landing a few months later, with her army of ships and her three dragons. Kings Landing was no match for her. Men and women were killed if they fought against her and Cersei Lannister was taken prisoner along with several others. When Daenerys Targaryen took the Iron Throne, Tommen gave up the crown before fleeing to Highgarden with the Tyrells.

Arya's sister, Sansa Stark, was found to be with Petyr Baelish in the Eyrie. Upon hearing word, Daenerys sent for her to come to the council in Kings Landing, where she would kneel in front of the new Queen and tell her all that happened. Sansa told the truth and never said one lie. After hearing Sansa's story, with the swipe of her hand, the new Queen had Petyr Baelish executed, as he posed a threat to her and her new kingdom. The mother of dragons gave Sansa her Winterfell home to rebuild and the North to rule as Lady.

When news of Sansa's whereabouts and her departure to go home reached Jon and the Wall, he did not hesitate to tell Arya and Sandor.

Both had been living in the North for two years after she helped him from his fall off the cliff. Sandor had no home to go to and neither did Arya. They spent their two years working the woods together and Sandor teaching Arya how to sword fight with a larger sword. She was now ten and five and she had grown nearly another foot. Her hair was longer and in curls, but she still wore men breeches and tunics. Sandor would now tie back his hair, for he did not care what the little wolf thought of his face; Arya never spoke of it. It had been comfortable living in the cabin together and they were used to each others company.

But although comfortable, living with the young wolf was not easy. He was there when Arya got her first moon blood and he was the one buying her cotton and rags. He watched her flirt with a young boy living in a nearby village, but she was heartbroken when he pushed her into the nearby river and spat at her. Sandor later took the boy during the night and to this day, Arya still didn't know who killed the boy.

The day they received the letter from Jon was one Arya would never forget. As Sandor did his nightly routine of cleaning his sword, Arya sat at a small table and read the words on the paper a loud,

_**Sister,**_

_**The mother of dragons has given our sister Winterfell and the North. She is on her way home and should be there within the month. Men have been sent ahead of her with supplies to begin repairs on Winterfell. There has been word of Bran and Hodor being sighted just beyond the Wall. Men have been sent to find them. Our family will finally be together again.**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Jon**_

Arya looked up from the letter and smiled at Sandor, "We're going home!" She covered her face with her hands and took a few deep breaths, "Sansa is on her way and Winterfell will soon be rebuilt." Sandor nodded, "Aye. But what is this business of _**we're**_ going home?" Arya calmed herself and stood to walk to him, "I thought you'd like to come with me. We've been around each other for this long." Sandor hummed in response and put down his sword and stone, "I think I'll stay." Arya sighed, "Please, don't tell me you'd rather stay when my sister is coming back-"

"I don't care for your sister."

"You did once."

Sandor turned around and looked down at the girl, who was frowning and looking to argue about why he would not go with her. He was the first to look away, "I lusted for her when she was in Kings Landing. Everyone lusted for her and her pretty face." Arya rolled her eyes, "Lust can turn into love, Sandor. What has changed?"

"Everything."

Arya sighed and before she left the room to go to bed, she turned around, "I'll be a Lady of Winterfell again. And my first order is that you follow me there and stay." Sandor chuckled, "I'm not staying there and watching over your sister, little wolf." Arya giggled, "I never said her, Sandor. You will stay and watch over me." Before he could reply, Arya left the room and he could do nothing but sit at the table and stare at the fire.

…...

But that was then and this is now.

It was now truly six years after Arya saved the Hound from death and four years since they left the small cabin in the woods. When Arya returned to Winterfell, it was still be rebuilt, but Sansa was there with her new sworn shield. Her marriage to Tyrion was annulled and Sansa was free to marry whoever she wished.

When Arya and Sandor met her at the gates, Sansa was surprised to see him with her. It was a happy meeting, but Arya could sense Sansa was holding back something. Arya saw how they spent may days together, walking the fields, and the castle halls. Arya would watch as Sansa would leave with her new sworn shield, but still ask Sandor to walk with her. She would watch her sister with a frown, feeling something of jealousy. Sandor had been watching over her for so long, she felt as though Sansa was trying to steal him away.

Arya now sits and reminisces about the day she went to her sister and requested something of her,

"I was hoping you could make Sandor my sworn shield."

Sansa looked at her and frowned, "Really? I thought you hated each other? That is what you told me when you arrived-" Arya sighed, "I know what I said. Sansa, listen, things between Sandor and I have, well, changed for the good. We're friends now and I only wish for him to be my sworn shield." Her sister eventually agreed with a frown on her face and as Arya left the hall, she smiled; Sansa would not be able to walk with him in the halls without her now. Arya was only ten and six at the time, but something within her stirred whenever he was near.

Did she do it on purpose? Arya smiled as she thought of it and laughed, "Of course." Jealously is strong.

…...

The ten and nine year old Lady Arya Stark sat in her chambers, cleaning her needle as she listened to the music coming from the large hall. She sighed when the door opened, "I said no visitors!"

"My Lady, your shield has returned." Arya looked up at her and when she did, her curly and long dark brown hair bounced about, "Are you sure?" The handmaiden smiled and nodded before she watched Arya placed down her sword and stand, smoothing her gown, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, my Lady."

Arya smiled and as she grabbed a shawl from her chest, she questioned, "Where is my sister and her betrothed?" The handmaiden helped her place the shawl on her shoulders, "They are already outside waiting to greet the guards and both shields." Arya looked at her purple and blue satin gown, "Alright. I am ready."

When Arya made her way outside and next to her sister, Sansa looked at her and whispered, "You are late. Arya, where is your hood?" Her little sister shrugged and before another word could be said, Sandor and the others came riding over the hill. When Arya saw Sandor riding his large black horse, she felt her heart swell and it took all her power not to run to his horse.

…...

It was before he left nearly a year ago that the ten and eight year old Arya began to truly fall in love with him. They were so alike in so many ways and whenever she was near him, her belly would twist. Sansa would comment on how close the two were getting and Arya would growl, "He's my sworn shield, of course we are close!" But at night in her rooms, Arya and Sandor would sit together either shining swords and laughing at each others stories, or simply eating dinner. She never spoke of how she felt for him for she thought it was silly and stupid for a girl to love someone they once hated and who is twice their age. So when he left with the others to make peace with neighboring lands, Arya tried to tell him how she felt, but it was no use. By the time she ran outside to tell him, he was already riding away with the others.

"Sandor!"

He turned in the saddle, but did not turn his horse around to go back. Arya simply placed her hand to her lips before raising them to him. Sandor smiled and bowed his head before turning back around and riding over the hill.

…...

"Arya, straighten up!"

And like that, Arya was ripped from her thoughts. She looked at her sister and straightened her back as the man she learned to love reached them. He dismounted Stranger and bowed to Sansa and herself, "Ser Sandor, you have good news?" He nodded and looked at Arya, as though he wish to rush through what he had to tell Sansa, "Your neighbors will be pleased to make peace with you. Frey is dead and they no longer rebel against the Tully or Stark family." Sansa smiled and hugged her betrothed, Lord John, before turning to Arya, "Oh, such good news! Let us celebrate!"

As Sansa turned and walked away, Arya went to follow, but a hand grabbed her arm, "Leaving already?" She looked up at Sandor and smiled, "Unless you need me for-"

"I have been waiting nearly a year to talk to you."

The two nodded and he took her arm with his before they began to walk around the yards. Sandor was the first to speak, "You've turned into quite the little Lady." Arya rolled her eyes and gestured to her gown, "After five years of being with Sansa again, she finally talked me into gowns after you left." Sandor snorted ad they went quiet once more.

Arya finally sighed and whispered, "You didn't say goodbye to me."

"What?"

She looked up at him and he stopped them, "You didn't say goodbye before you left. Why?" He did not answer her, but she persisted, "We've been side by side for seven years and after you became my sworn shield we were even closer. I fell-"

She stopped herself from saying what she felt for him and whispered, "Sansa says I am to marry within the year." Sandor shook his head, "I wont allow it."

"Oh? And how do you suppose you will stop it from happening? Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell and the North. She is treated like a Queen and will not be stopped by you. I won't marry someone I don't know, Sandor! It isn't fair." He grabbed her arms with his large hands and shook her, "You listen to me, girl. I won't let you get married off to some cunt of a Lord in a shiny castle. And the reason I didn't say goodbye to you when I left was because I didn't want to face you knowing that there is something going on between us."

"Something going on-"

"Yes! Oh, come off it! You don't know what I'm talking about? The dinners in your rooms, the walks through the yards and Godswood. The hand holding under the table?" Arya blushed and whispered, "I do not deny I have feelings for you, Sandor. Feelings I have never had for another man." Sandor straightened up and let her arms go before clearing his throat, "And I suppose I have feelings for you as well." He nodded and mumbled, "Are we all set then?" Arya numbly nodded in agreement before he turned and began to walk towards the castle. Arya stood there, staring at the spot where he just was before she gasped and spun around, "Sandor!"

Sandor turned around and watched as Arya began to run to him and as she jumped at hi, he wrapped his arms around her. As Arya hugged him, she whispered, "Don't eve leave me again, alright? You'll stay with me?" She pulled away and he whispered, "Aye, I'll stay with you." Without thinking, the two soon were lost in a tender kiss, one that did not go unnoticed by Sansa and her betrothed, who were watching from a window.

"I suppose your sister will not be marrying my brother, then?"

Sana looked at Lord John and smiled, "No. Things have changed and I am happy for both of them to have happiness."

…...

Upon their marriage, Arya and Sandor received remarks about their age difference. When married, Arya was ten and nine and Sandor was thirty six, but that did not bother them. The two spent a year sword fighting, riding horses, and traveling before Arya found herself to be with child. By the time she was twenty one years, Arya gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they named after the faceless man, Jaqen. They lived on in Westeros, before Arya decided she wanted to live in Braavos by the sea. For the next twenty years in Braavos, Arya and Sandor had three more children, a girl named Marianne, and twins, whom the named Sandor and Robb. It was at the age of sixty that Sandor became ill and passed away at home, surrounded by his children young and old. Upon his death, Arya, Jaqen, Marianne and the twins returned to Westeros with his body, to bury him in the crypts of Winterfell.

Arya lived to see grandchildren from her oldest son and her daughter before she too passed away. She was buried next to Sandor, Sansa, and the rest of her family. The Stark and Clegane rein lived on.

…...


End file.
